


Just a little pupil dilation, nothing to see here...

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel is high as fuck, Cop AU, Dean is a cop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="https://twitter.com/perdizzion/status/756155809025830913?s=03"> this tweet:</a></p><p>"Cop: ur eyes are dilated are u high?<br/>Me:  officer ur pupils dilate by 45% wen you see someone u love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little pupil dilation, nothing to see here...

Cas looked up from the park bench he’d been sitting happily cross-legged on as his friends scrambled off. One second they’d been talking and the next everyone but him looked like they’d seen a goddamn ghost.

“What the hell, guys?” Cas yelled after them as they took off into the dark wooded area behind him.

 _Fuck_ , Chuck was gone too, and he was Cas’s ride. Now he was sitting alone in a secluded park at night, high as a fucking kite. Just _awesome_. Cas zipped his red hoodie up a little bit despite the mild weather.

“Nice friends ya got there.” Came a gruff voice to his right, the kind of voice that sent shivers pleasantly skittering down Cas’s spine.

Cas turned to look at who the voice belonged to and _ah, shit_. Of course it was a cop. A ridiculously fucking hot cop. A ridiculously fucking hot cop with green eyes that sparkled even in the light of the sole streetlamp hanging above the bench. Cas blinked up at the cop and as his brain scrabbled for a coherent answer he ran his hands through his already messy hair.  

“Yeah, it was really awesome of them to run off without me, Officer…” Cas grumbled as his eyes trailed up the officer’s body from boots to head.

The drab uniform pants and grey short sleeve shirt with the Lawrence PD logo on the upper arm did absolutely nothing to curtail how attractive the guy was and even though Cas’s mind tried to blare out a warning about how fucked he was, Cas found himself wanting the officer to talk to him. 

“Officer Dean Smith.” Dean supplied with a lazy salute. “What’s your name kid?”

“Castiel.” Cas bristled. “And I’m twenty, so not exactly a kid, Officer Smith.”

“Mhmm.” Dean hummed. “Got a last name there, Castiel?”

“Do you need it?” Cas grumbled.

“Kinda.” Dean answered with a wide shrug of his arms. “Problem is, your eyes are pretty dilated, man, and I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess the reason your friends took off is ‘cause you were all out here getting high. Am I right?”

“Did you know that when you’re attracted to someone your pupils dilate up to 45%?” Cas asked with a smirk as he ignored Dean’s question. “Maybe I’m just attracted to you.”

Dean stared blankly at Cas for a minute, an awkward silence hung between them and Cas almost apologized for the comment but then Dean laughed. Cas gave him a half smile in response because fuck, if he thought Dean was hot before, it was nothing compared to the way he looked when he laughed.

“Really? You’re gonna use that line on me?” Dean scoffed, his eyes playful.

“I mean, it’s a good line.” Cas shrugged, amused at Dean’s reaction.

“It’s a terrible line.” Dean disagreed with a chuckle.

“Only if it doesn’t work.” Cas joked. “Did it work?”

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas, but didn’t deny it. Cas’s smirk blossomed into a grin.

“It totally worked!” Cas declared.

“No. Maybe. Shut up!” Dean said, flustered and Cas just snickered.

Dean let out a long suffering sigh before he came to a decision.

“Listen, I’ll make you a deal, Castiel. You tell me your last name, I’ll drop you off at home and I’ll even forget that you smell like pot.” Dean offered with a small smile.

“And you’d do that because?” Cas questioned, not sure if he trusted where this was going.

“Because I’m a good guy.” Dean said as he shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno. You seem like a half decent person. I’m not gonna bust you for smoking a joint with your friends.”

Cas lost himself in Dean’s eyes for a while as he weighed his options, which were pretty limited at the moment. Cas sighed, resigned.

“Novak. Cas Novak.” He muttered.

“Nice to meet you Cas.” Dean said with a smile that had Cas’s stomach doing backflips. “Let’s get you home.”


End file.
